A Mascara
by bapjuseyo
Summary: cerita seorang Jung Daehyun dengan ide bodohnya membuktikan secara langsung fungsi sebuah mascara yang di pakai Youngjae. DAEJAE aka Daehyun x Youngjae. BAP FANFICTION


Dorkyeol proudly present

A Mascara

DaeJae aka Daehyun x Youngjae

Yaoi, boys love

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, Tsent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya /digorok

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah disertai teriakan para _fans_ mengakhiri penampilan Bang Yongguk beserta kelima adik –adik manisnya di acara musik hari ini.

Mereka –BAP memantau _perform_ mereka hari ini melalui layar _tab_ kecuali Daehyun yang hanya berjalan mengelilingi ruang tunggu karena bosan.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati _make up artist_ yang tengah membereskan peralatan yang beberapa jam yang lalu di poleskan pada wajahnya dan member lainnya.

Pandangan Daehyun teralih melihat sebuah benda asing berbentuk silinder dengan efek pelangi pada _packaging_ nya.

"Wow. Apa ini _noona?"_ tanyanya sembari melihat –lihat benda itu beserta kotak kemasannya.

" _mascara."_ Jawab _MUA_ itu singkat.

Daehyun mengangguk –anguk pelan, "ini untuk di bulu mata ya? Apa aku memakai ini tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

 _MUA_ itu menoleh ke arah Daehyun sekilas dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya –membereskan _make up,_ "iya tapi kau tidak memakai yang _brand_ itu. Himchan dan Youngjae yang memakai _brand_ itu." Jelas sang _MUA,_ "hanya kupakaikan sedikit kok agar mata kalian lebih berdefinisi."

Lagi –lagi Daehyun menganguk. Kedua mata tajamnya seolah men- _scan_ tiap –tiap huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah tulisan di kotak kemasannya.

 _Super fat, super long sex proof mascara._

Daehyun tercekat saat membaca tulisan tersebut. Sebuah ide gila secara tiba –tiba muncul di otaknya. Mungkin dia harus benar –benar membuktikan sendiri _mascara_ ini.

Ia meletakkan _mascara_ beserta kotak kemasannya ke tempat semula dan berjalan menghampiri Youngjae yang kini tengah sibuk bermain ponselnya.

"Youngjae –a. Ikut aku sebentar." Pinta Daehyun pada lelaki manis yang telah mengisi hatinya selama bertahun –tahun.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Yoo Youngjae sang kekasih mengekor mengikutinya dari belakang.

"mau kemana?" tanya si manis itu. Namun Daehyun hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan ia lontarkan.

Manik indah Youngjae berkedip beberapa kali saat Daehyun membawanya ke kamar mandi. Menariknya ke salah satu bilik yang kosong dan mengunci rapat –rapat pintu bilik tersebut.

"a –apa yang kau lakukan, Dae?" tanya Youngjae panik saat Daehyun mulai menghimpitnya ke arah pintu bilik kamar mandi.

Daehyun tersenyum miring, "mencoba membuktikan sesuatu."

Ia mulai mengecup serta melumat bibir merah muda Youngjae. Kedua tangannya ia bawa memeluk pinggang kecil si manis yang tengah kewalahan mengimbangi permainan bibir mereka. Youngjae tak bisa berbuat apa –apa selain mengikuti alur permainan yang Daehyun ciptakan.

Kedua tangan mungilnya bertumpu pada dada Daehyun. Tak lama kemudian tangannya bergerak mendorong Daehyun membuat pagutan mereka terlepas.

"demi Tuhan Jung Daehyun. Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai _dorm_ saja?"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat, "kau pasti sudah menghapus _make up_ mu nanti."

Youngjae hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah sekaligus kebingungan saat Daehyun mulai melepas _zipper_ celana pendek Youngjae dan menurunkannya. Ia kemudian merubah posisi Youngjae agar ia berdiri membelakanginya.

"apa kau butuh _foreplay,_ sayang?"

"lakukan saja secepatnya aku sudah lela –akh! Dasar bodoh!." Youngjae berteriak saat Daehyun memasukan dua jarinya langsung tanpa aba –aba.

"maaf. Apa itu sakit?" tanya Daehyun datar.

"kubunuh kau nanti."

Daehyun tertawa kecil. Inilah Youngjae yang sebenarnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Youngjae. Ia selalu saja menyumpah serapahi Daehyun tak peduli dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan saat bercinta Youngjae masih sempat –sempatnya saja mengancam dirinya.

"baiklah aku akan cepat agar tuan putri milikku bisa beristirahat." Tanpa berniat melakukan _foreplay_ lebih lanjut, Daehyun memposisikan miliknya dan memasukannya perlahan pada bagian bawah Youngjae dengan perlahan.

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha menahan teriakan yang siap meluncur karena sakit yang ia rasakan di bawah sana. Dengan cepat, Daehyun kembali melumat bibir yang telah memerah itu. Menghentikan perbuatan Youngjae yang bisa saja melukai bibirnya sendiri.

"katakan kalau kau sudah siap."

Youngjae mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat. Membiasakan diri terhadap benda asing yang kini memenuhinya. Sedangkan Daehyun tak henti –hentinya mengecupi leher jenjang milik kekasihnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit yang Youngjae rasakan.

" _move it."_ Kata Youngjae pelan.

Diberi lampu hijau, Daehyun memulai gerakannya dengan lembut. tangannya melingkar di pinggang Youngjae agar si manis tak kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sekuat tenaga Youngjae menahan tubuhnya yang terus di pompa Daehyun dari arah belakang. Ia mencengkram kuat tangan Daehyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Kakinya lemas merasakan milik Daehyun terus bergerak tanpa henti di tambah dirinya memang sudah lelah setelah _perform_ hari ini.

Daehyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya agar si manis yang tengah menahan desahannya –agar tak ada yang mendengar dengan maksud akan menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka dengan cepat.

Keringat mulai mengucur keluar dari tiap pori –pori mereka. Berkali –kali Youngjae meminta Daehyun untuk memperlambat temponya karena ia benar –benar sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Bukan Daehyun namanya kalau ia menurut saja. Ia malah semakin mempercepat temponya. Membuat si manis hampir berteriak kalau saja Daehyun tak mengecup bibirnya kembali.

"Jae –argh." Desahan parau itu meluncur dari mulut Daehyun ketika ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi menghampiri dirinya.

Keduanya melenguh pelan saat klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua. Youngjae hampir saja terjatuh apabila Daehyun tidak dengan sigap memegangi tubuh lelahnya.

Daehyun kemudian duduk pada dudukan _toilet_ yang tertutup dan membawa Youngjae ke pangkuannya dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"ternyata _mascara_ yang kau pakai luntur, Jae." Ucap Daehyun saat melihat aliran keringat berwarna kehitaman yang menghiasi pipi gembul Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

Youngjae menatap manik tajam Daehyun seakan meminta penjelasan terhadap apa yang baru saja Daehyun katakan.

Sedangkan Daehyun malah menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Youngjae yang menurutnya benar –benar menggemaskan, "aku hanya mau membuktikan apa _mascara_ itu benar –benar _sex proof_ atau tidak."

Dengan cepat Youngjae mencengkram kerah baju Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau benar –benar akan kubunuh, Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 _The end._

WOY WKWK PADAHAL AKU MAU HIATUS MALAH NULIS FF BARU HADEEH KELABILAN YANG HQQ.

Iya jadi gini gais aku ga tau kenapa dari kemaren nulisnya Daejae dengan rated m melulu wkkw. Maafin ya guize.

Maafin juga kalo indehoynya kurangL HEHEHEHEHE

Jadi ff ini terinspirasi dari brand _ur ban de cay_ yang ngeluarin mascara baru beserta video jeffreestar yang nge review mascara ini wwkkw. Setelah liat videonya jadilah ff ini dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Hadeeh maafkan ke –rated –an otak aku ya.

Tapi beneran guize katanya mascaranya sexproof tapi pas jeffree cobain tuh luntur juga wkkwkw

Last but not least,

Review(s)? Aku juga butuh support kalian supaya tetep semangat nulis^^

 _With love, dorkyeol_


End file.
